1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal lens is a lens having a graded index and made of a liquid crystal material. Since an axial distribution of a liquid crystal can be changed by applying different voltages to reach a zoom effect, the liquid crystal lens has been used in a stereo display recently as a switching device between a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image.
In a conventional liquid crystal lens, a refractive index distribution constituted of the liquid crystal is difficult to match with a physical lens, which not only leads to a poor lens effect, but also leads to an undesirable zoom effect. Additionally, under an interaction between a rubbing orientation and an electrode boundary effect, it is easy to cause a disclination line between liquid crystal molecules. Moreover, if it is wanted to change a dimension of the liquid crystal lens, a simulation recalculation should be performed for both of a configuration manner and a size of an electrode, which is inconvenient.